Naruto Uchiha: Sword Art God
by ASpaceWolf
Summary: Naruto Uchiha, Older brother of Madara Uchiha, is sent by Kami to the world of Sword Art Online with his Brother, Madara. Here they will meet new friends and dominate the game as its first two Admins. Naruto/SmallHarem and Madara/Fem!Kirito.Rated M for Lemons and foul language. Hope you Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online.

Chapter 1: Gods of Sword Art

Start!

"Let us end this once and for all Madara!" Naruto Uzumaki yells standing at the opposite side of the large crater from Madara, One of the most powerful men in the world.

"Very well Naruto. With one final attack we shall see who is truly the strongest between us, prepare yourself."

Both opponents began going through a set of hand seals. Anyone watching could realize the jutsu they were about to launch at each other. A jutsu that had claimed the lives of hundreds in this damn war. The ultimate fire jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHALATION!" Both fighters shout at the same time their voices calm yet had a powerful feeling coming from them. Those who knew Naruto knew that he didn't know this Jutsu; they also knew that the voice that they had just heard wasn't his voice.

The flames that had been unleashed clashed against each other for what seemed like a century in the center of the flames it was as hot as the sun. The flames clashed until they both slowly let the jutsu disappear. Those who were watching the fight were shocked at what they saw, Naruto wasn't there anymore, no there was a man who looked to be an exact replica of Madara the only difference between the two being the white streaks running through his hair. The man was probably one or maybe two inches taller than Madara. He was wearing the old Uchiha war robes not seen since the warring states. His hair seemed to be spikier falling down to around his butt. Overall he looked very handsome.

"UGH! I hate this! Even to this day and after all of this training I stall cannot over power you! It's just like those days years ago when we were kids. You would always beat me in spars. You are still so much stronger than I am! It makes me feel like a little kid all over again, I hate it!" Madara yells in frustration falling to his knees and slamming his hands onto the ground. Everyone around them was confused about what Madara what talking about.

"Its simple Ototo, I am stronger than you are because I have people to love and to fight for. You have always been so stuck up in training and fighting that you never realized it. I have a wife and child while you have ignored such feelings because of your need to surpass me. Not only that but I have my precious people that I need to protect, like Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Ayame. All of these people are ones id be willing to die for. " Once the words left Naruto's mouth many begin to get even more confused on what the two were talking about. Naruto was only 16 and as far as they know he doesn't have even a girlfriend let alone a child.

Naruto walked over to Madara holding out his hand which Madara accepts. Once he is to his feel Naruto pulls Madara into a hug. After the hug lasts for a bit Naruto whispers "Not to mention you, Ototo, I'm willing to die for you." Into Madara's ear. Naruto begins to feel his shoulder get wet. He looks down to find that Madara was crying into his shoulder. Naruto did nothing but run his hand through his little brothers hair, trying to soothe him like he did when they were younger. There was a long silence between the Shinobi who were watching the events unfold in front of them. This silence didn't last long before someone finally decided to speak out what was on their mind.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun? You are the same age as us how is it possible that you have a wife or children? Also, why did you call Madara Ototo?" Hinata asks the question that had been mulling at everyone's mind since the words had left Naruto's mouth. They hear laughter, turning their heads they see the normally stoic Nidaime Hokage on the ground laughing beside his brother, Hashirama Senju.

"What's so funny to make him laugh?" Minato asks Hashirama.

"I think it's funny also that neither of us had seen it before. It seems that his Rebirth Jutsu was a success." Hashirama says with a small chuckle, getting even more confused looks from the people around him. One in particular was Minato Namikaze, the supposed father of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Let me elaborate, that man out there is not the son you use to know. He is still your son by blood but really only about a quarter of his blood is yours and your wife's. The man standing there is Naruto Uchiha older brother to Madara Uchiha. He is a man of very great strength. I know the times when he and I sparred it was like a small child against a grown man. We sparred everyday yet I still have never won a single fight against him. Most people think that Madara and I were the ones that initially made Konoha, That's where history is completely wrong. It was Naruto Uchiha who had completely stopped the warring between the Uchiha and Senju. The day his youngest brother Izuna passed away He became very angry and beat every Senju, except children and women, to a near death state and told us that if we do not stop the fights that he will destroy the entire clan. Let's just say that was the day when we decided that it would be a good idea not to try and anger a god. Also, He was Tobirama's best friend they bonded through the art of seals and Kenjutsu; after all he was the creator of the Kusanagi. As for having children yes I know who the child is. He is actually here today with us. He held a very high title in Konoha and was hailed as the strongest Hokage. Minato, can you guess who this child is?" Once Hashirama finished he smiled at the shocked look on Minatos face.

"I guess this is where I come in. Let me tell you all a small story, there were once two brothers who fought side by side for years one brother was a prodigy while the other was mediocre at the ninja arts. One day they had to stop a beast that there mother had accidentally released into the world. Both brothers fought hard for many days until the beast was weak enough to be sealed. The younger brother sacrificed his life to seal the beast into his older brother. This is the story of Hagoromo and Hamura, The Sage of the Six Paths and his younger brother. Now back to present day, many years ago Naruto and I were visited by the spirits of both brothers where they explained to us that we were their reincarnations. I myself was the reincarnation of Hamura while Naruto is Hagoromo." Madara finishes. Everybody around them was floored, who would have ever thought the Naruto they all knew and loved would be both the reincarnation of the Legendary Sage but also Madara Uchiha's older Brother.

Most of Naruto's friends were hurt and felt betrayed that he would keep a secret like this from them. They understood the severity of said secret but he could have had a little trust in them. The one person who felt betrayed the most was the Yondamie Hokage, Minato, there in front of him was his father alive and well. He couldn't hold it back anymore he started crying. He began to walk towards his father who only smiled at him. He lunged forward, punching Naruto in the gut.

"I… guess that… was long… overdue." Naruto says trying to get his breath back from the powerful punch to his stomach. Everyone around them was shocked to see Minato punch his long lost father.

"Why did you leave me like that?! Do you know how I felt? To not know if my parents loved me or not? I tried for years to find you but I could never get any leads on where you were or even who you were! WHY!" Minato says falling forward only to be caught by Naruto.

"Sochi, I've watched over you since the day you were born. So has Madara we both have been watching you ever since you were born. When you found out the missing pieces to Tobirama's Flying Thunder God jutsu for the first time in ages I felt proud that you were able to complete something Tobi-chan couldn't. When you won the Third Shinobi War for Konoha both Madara and I were proud that you protected our home that way. The presence you felt the day you became Hokage that was me standing beside you when Monkey-chan handed you the hat. After all what kind of father would I be if I wasn't proud of my only son's achievements?" Naruto finished with a heart warming smile.

"I love you, Tou-san." Minato says smiling weakly looking up at his father

"I love you too, Sochi. Maybe one day we will be able to see each other again." Naruto says closing his eyes and planting a small kiss onto Minato's forehead.

"I don't mean to break up this very over due re-union but Naruto we must be going now. We have both lived far part our life times and Kami-sama has come to claim up both." Madara says holding up his hand which was slowly disappearing into nothingness.

"Very well, but before I go I will leave them with one last gift. _Outer Path: Samasara of Heavenly life!_" Once the Outer Path rises from the ground it opens its mouth. The Konoha ninja were the ones who were most surprised by what was happening for they have seen it once before during the Pein invasion. Green looking ghosts begin to float around the world going to every dead or re-animated body completely reviving all those who had lost their lives during the war. Naruto began to cough and fall to his knees as his body withered away. Right before he disappeared completely he said one last message to those around him.

"Good bye everyone. I love you, Minato." He finishes closing his eyes as both him and Madara vanish leaving not a single trace that they were ever there in the first place besides two small necklaces one black and the other white.

**Time skip: about 10 minutes later: Kami's Realm**

"Agh that could get old very fast. Dying isn't very fun ya know." Naruto says as he opens his eyes taking in his surroundings. The walls around him were white with small ancient looking markings surrounding them. The walls themselves looked to be thousands of feet tall and wide, yet they seemed so small.

"You can say that again, Aniki" Madara agrees holding his head hoping the pain from his splitting migraine would pass quickly.

"Ahh Mada-chan you are here too!" Naruto laughs getting a twitch of the eye from Madara.

"So you both have awoken I see." A woman appears wearing snow white robes. She had a toned body and breasts easily surpassing Tsunade's by a long run. She had long golden hair reaching down to the mid section of her back. Her eyes were a soft blue color that anybody would be envious to have.

"Kami-sama!" Naruto and Madara yelled together bowing to the powerful deity.

"Aww Naruto-kun did I tell you about calling me that? You know how much I hate it. Titles make me feel old." Kami says holding her face being overly dramatic when she says the word "Old".

"Fine than, Asuka-chan, Happy now?" Naruto says smiling at the woman in front of her.

"Very, now are you going to introduce me to your brother or am I going to have to do it myself?" Asuka says raising an eyebrow.

"Fine ill do it, Madara meet Asuka Uchiha, my lovely wife. Asuka-chan meet my younger brother, Madara." Naruto says pointing back and forth than giving a slight bow.

"Naruto… Why didn't you tell me that you were married to a goddess? And why wasn't I invited to the wedding? Who was your best man?" Madara says falling onto all fours crying anime tears at the thought of his brother not telling him about such a special event.

"I will have you know that there was no wedding and I didn't tell you because we made a deal to keep it a secret." Naruto says annoyed by his stupid younger brother.

"Okay you two I've really called you here today to tell you that I have a very important mission for you." Asuka says getting the attention of both men in front of her.

"The moment you touch down on earth you will meet a man named Kayaba Akihiko. He is creating a game that will trap thousands of people within it. Kayaba is planning on playing the game as well, He will be known as Heathcliff, you will do well to remember that. I do not want you to kill the man but instead I want you to help him. He is doing this in order to stop another man from using his technology to control people's emotions, behavior even memories. I have already spoken to Kayaba and he is glad to have you two helping him. He even went out of his way and made both you Admins. These people help regulate and control the game. In other words you two are both the creators of the game beside Kayaba. Do you both understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!" they yell standing straight with a salute.

"Now that is over. Naruto-kun, since you are still alive I want you to find another wife as well. I, Asuka Uchiha, give you permission to start your own Harem."

Naruto closed his eyes before saying "If you agree to this I guess I have no choice." Naruto says

"Good, you two will be going there right about…. Now." She says before snapping her fingers causing both brothers to black out before they disappeared once more.

**Time skip: Couple of hours: Kayaba's house**

"Fuck! I hate it when that happens!" Naruto shouts in frustration for being knocked out the second time that day.

"Your right… it's rather annoying." Madara says holding his head trying to get rid of his light headedness. Luckily he had gotten use to the headache before so this was nothing compared to how he felt a couple of minutes ago.

"So you two are my new Admins. I heard from Kami-sama you two were basically hailed as gods where you are from." Kayaba says getting a nod from the two Uchiha.

"For more than one reason actually." Naruto says getting a nod of the head from Madara

"Well one day I hope to be able to see those reasons if it is possible." Kayaba says truly wanting to see how strong his two Admins are.

"Straight down to business, you two will be the first two people in the game at the release tonight. I have taken the liberty of making you two Admins as well as coding in unique skills, limit breakers as well as gear for you two. I'm sure you know my goal for this game, all I ask for you to do is not to make the game too easy for some people. Also, watch over a player with the user ID Kirito as well as Asuna. They are important and I don't want them dying before they can defeat me. Everything understood?" He finishes. Naruto looks at him before saying

"Yes, but we have a couple of questions."

"First, who is the man that wants to control the minds of others so we can know who to look for once we are done with this game?" Naruto asks

"His name is Sugou Nobuyuki; he was one of my classmates back in college. We shared the same dream of making Virtual MMO's like this but he was always second best. He is nothing compared to my skills in game creation. He is going to try and steal my servers in order to use them for his own benefit." Kayaba explains getting an understanding look from the two brothers.

"Second, if we die in the game do we die in real life?"

"No, you don't. As a matter a fact the game can only end if all three of us die in the game."

"Okay that will be all."

Kayaba than proceeds to escort them to a fairly large room in his house that has two beds, two nightstands, and two pairs of nerve gear inside. Naruto and Madara lay on the two separate beds before putting the NerveGear on.

"See you on the other side brother." Madara smiles putting his hand out in front of his brother.

Naruto smirks before bumping his brother's fist. "You too."

"Link Start!" both brothers yell.

Character ID: Menma

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Height: 6'2

Level: 100

Status: Admin

Character ID: Izuna

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Height: 6'2

Level: 100

Status: Admin

**Area: Town of Beginners: Floor 1**

The scenery was fantastic to say the least. There was a vast forest that greatly reminded the two of Konoha but they quickly banished any thought about there old home. As they walked into the city they noticed that it looked far better than any village in the elemental nations. While the nations seemed to be more run down and messy this place looked neat and organized. It was beautiful in their opinion.

Izuna and Menma had spawned in the same area as each other as a matter a fact right next to each other. They had guessed that this was the area in which everyone is going to spawn in so they brushed it off as that. The brothers were both wearing similar attire; they had on midnight black full body cloak, masks that represent that of a fox as well as ANBU type armor underneath the cloaks. They were also wearing Blue Shinobi pants that had bandages tied around the ankles. Menma decided to wear just the shin and armguards and gloves as protection while Izuna chose to wear the entire outfit but exchanging the ANBU flak jacket for a Jonin type flak jacket.

"Did he really have to give us this much power? I feel easily twice as powerful as I was in my prime." Menma asks clenching his fist before punching a tree, completely destroying the tree.

"He probably didn't want any room for mistakes. There is a man who has the goal to control people and we must stop him before he can do it. Also if you haven't noticed, we are both in the bodies that we had when we were 17." Izuna says following his brother as he destroys trees left and right.

(Somewhere in the Elemental Nations)

"Ah! Someone is murdering poor helpless trees!" Hashirama yells from his sleep.

(Back to our hero's)

"Yes, you're right I guess."

"Of course I'm right! When had the great Madara Uchiha ever been wrong?" Izuna yells puffing his chest out in pride before he is slapped on the back of head by his brother.

"Smart ass. Hey Izuna go to your inventory and check out what Kayaba made for us." He says checking through his inventory for the items Kayaba had put in the game for them.

Inventory:

Cloak of the Red dawn

Unique

Gunbai and Kama

Unique

Grass Cutting Sword

Unique

Twin Fangs

Unique

"Impressive, you can have the Kusanagi and the Twin Fangs. I will take my Gunbai and Kama. We will wear the cloaks once we decide to re-create the Akatsuki." Izuna says smirking, happy to have his weapon of choice back in his hands once more.

"What should we do till the great revelation Kayaba has planned?" Menma says yawning bored that there isn't much to do until the official release of the game.

"Let's get accustomed to the sword skills and Limit Breaks. We can also use Jutsus in here so let's go and make sure everything is in check."

After about an hour worth of walking they approach an area with level 20 monsters that go by the name of Reavers. The Reavers looked similar to people besides the fact that they had spike like bones sticking out of their elbows. They also wielded a pair of twin daggers. Menma pulls his Kusanagi out and settles into a stance he himself made, The Tranquil Judgment. It is a style that utilizes both single and double handed motions making it a very versatile stance as well as deadly. When using a single hand the user is able to put more speed and grace into the swings making it overwhelming for some opponents to keep up with the movements. When using two hands the user is able to deliver precise strong hits that are capable of dismaying any enemy if they are struck by it.

Menma dashes towards one of the Reavers with his Katana still in it's sheathe. Once he gets close enough he pulls it out and in a single fluid motion he clashes the Reaver, killing it in the process. Menma turns the spawn rate for the area up to 100% and waiting a few minutes the Reavers began to surround him. Pulling out his Twin Fangs he rests in a fighting stance before whispering "Blade Dance." He starts teleporting above the enemy, delivering swift slashes; he decapitates every enemy in the surrounding area. Appearing next to his brother once more he smiles before putting his Fangs back into their sheathe.

"Interesting ability you have there eh, Menma?" Izuna says walking into the clearing while attacking his Gunbai to his back once more.

"Yea it is. It feels like the Hiraishin but faster." Menma says.

**Time skip: 5 Hours: Town of Beginners Floor 1**

For the past few hours thousands of people have been logging on to try out the new game. Both Menma and Izuna knew that the time was coming when Kayaba would let it be known that it was a trap. Suddenly everyone was force teleported to the town square at the Town of Beginners. Many people started to panic as they see the sky begin to bleed forming a giant ghost like humanoid with a blood red cloak

"Hello players of Sword Art Online! Welcome to this great world. Many of you have come to realize that the log out command has been removed. This is not a bug but a feature in the game! You may be asking yourself why he would do something like this. Well I won't tell you why but I will tell you how to escape. You must beat all 100 floors of the floating castle Aincrad! Just a warning, I have removed the revival system in the game so if you are to die in game, you die in real life! I have also warned everyone in the outside world that if the helmet is taken off at any point it will fry the user's brain effectively killing them. Have Fun!"

"Also I have decided to give all of you out there a little gift that can be found in your inventory." The figure says before disappearing.

Once everyone heard this they looked inside their inventory to find an item called a Mirror which everyone was forced to use. This item revealed their actual bodies from the real world. Soon the whole server was in a panic trying to get to the best loot spots and trying to gear their characters to have the best chance of surviving.

**Time skip: 1 Month: Town of beginners Floor: Boss Meeting**

Over 2000 people have perished in the past month in the death game. Today was the first meeting to discuss the first floor boss Illfang the Kobold Lord. Menma and Izuna thought that they would humor themselves and attend this meeting. When they arrived at the meeting they were surprised that to find that they sensed the two players that they needed to keep an eye on. One being Kirito and the other being Asuna.

A man wearing a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins, with a large long sword at his waist, and a kite shield on his back with a small imprint of a sword. He has blue hair with long bangs and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor were also blue. He reminded Menma of his son. It made him sad that his son wasn't here with him. He couldn't wait for the day to be able to see him again. Izuna sensing Menma's sadness pats him on the back telling him that everything will be alright.

"My name is Diavel and I like to see myself as a Knight. We are here to talk about the up and coming boss fight against Illfang the Kobold Lord. Now if any of you have read the book the Beta testers released to help us with these fights than you should know how the mechanics of the fight."

"Ha Beta testers you mean those guys who left all us beginners so fend for ourselves while they go grind all the good loot spots."

"Might I ask what your name is?" Diavel asks the man

"Kibaou." He says proudly.

Menma had heard enough from the man and decided to step in. As he walked down the stairs and stood in front of Kibaou he glared at the short man from underneath his mask. Everyone around was able to see the red glow of the man's eyes through the holes of his mask. He looked like some sort of mini boss that you would have to fight at some point in the game.

"Are you talking about all the beta testers who died? Did you know that over 1300 players dead in the last month were beta testers? They were all trying to help and support the players that had just gotten the game. All of those people died and you have the nerve to talk down on them? How dare you. They sacrificed their lives for the weak. Would you have done it? I doubt it seeing as you are just a simple coward." Menma finishes staring at the short man

"Hey who are you calling a coward!?" Kibaou yells before pulling out his sword and lunging at Menma. Before anyone could react Kibaou was on the ground with the blade of the Kusanagi pointed towards his neck.

"If you attack me again I will not hesitate to strike you down." Menma says before sheathing his blade and kicking Kibaou into an empty part of the bleachers.

"Diavel I will be taking over this from here on." Menma says staring at the blue haired man with a stare saying "Let me do this or die."

"Oh, okay whatever you want sir." Diavel says with a bow before sitting down in the bleachers.

"My name is Menma and I would like to tell you that my partner and I will be back up for you in this next raid. We have decided to party of with two people who are currently in these bleachers." He says firmly as he points at Kirito and Asuna shocking both girls as they felt the power basically rolling off of the person in front of them.

"You two will be with us whether you like it or not. It is the best chance for your survival. I would advise every one to party as well. To insure the highest possible survival rate. Izuna and I will be fighting the boss and taking care of the minions all you guys have to do is kill a few guys that go off course. Do not get in our way or else you will be destroyed with the boss and everything else in that room." Menma says his voice calm and devoid of any emotion. The other players could do nothing but nod, too scared at angering the man in front of them.

"How will you be able to do this dungeon if it's just you two attacking?" Diavel asks with a questioning look.

"Because in this game we are comparable to Gods." Was all Menma said before walking towards Kirito and Asuna.

"You two come with us. We will be discussing the strategy with you two."

All Kirito and Asuna could do was nod and follow the two men as they walked towards an inn close by.

Once they got to the Inn they sat down at a table and stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"I chose you two because I know you two can handle yourselves especially around our power levels."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna asks staring at the two older men.

"Look at our levels."

Asuna does as they say. Her eyes widen in fear when she notice they both have the level of 100 she then stared at the masked face of Menma in fear. 'Just who are these people?' she says in thought these men in front of her were a lot more dangerous than any other player in this game. 'It's only been a month how is it even possible?'

"Now that everything is cleared up. We will be giving both you and Kirito a couple of special skills that will help you along your way through this game and increase your chances of surviving. Asuna, you are going to be getting the special ability created by my best friend and finished by my son." Menma says with the pride leaking from his voice every time he says something about Minato

Izuna's eyes go wide at the thought of someone being able to use that ability here. "You can't mean th-"

"The Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Yes brother I will teach it to her in a single day, or rather night."

"What does this Jutsu or what ever you called it do? And why if your brother so fearful of it?" Kirito asks not understanding what could be so bad about this technique.

"It allows instant teleportation to any marker you set down. But as I was bored over the years I improved it. Making it so you can teleport to anywhere you'd like within a 5 mile radius. With the marker you can travel up to 200 miles in an instant. Minato, my son killed an entire battalion of enemy soldiers within a second. He was hailed as Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. As for why my brother is so scared of it is because when I used him as a test dummy a few times for it." Menma says with a small chuckle getting a sweat drop from Asuna and Kirito. Izuna who had a down cast look was mumbling something about stupid older brothers and teleporting.

"Now back to the point, Kirito, my brother will teach you the dual sword style as well as the Gunbai and sword style. You two won't need any of your skills in the fight tomorrow because Izuna and I have decided we will take the boss by ourselves, but you two will need them in the future."

"Come on Asuna we are going to find somewhere to train." Menma says getting a nod from Asuna.

"Come Kirito lets go." Izuna says walking out of the Inn with Kirito right behind him.

**With Menma**

After walking for a couple of minutes they had stumbled upon a field full of low level monsters. Menma stopped before putting his cloak into his inventory leaving him shirtless. Asuna blushed as the sight of his ripped body. In her opinion, He was hot.

"Now that we are here I want you to look in your inventory and equip the Kunai as your secondary weapon." Menma says while Asuna does as she is instructed.

"Okay I have everything equipped what do I do now?" Asuna says waiting for her next order.

"I want you to throw the Kunai. Once it is thrown focus on it and imagine yourself there. Also I would like to tell you that you should try not to for-" He was cut off with a yellow that appeared next to him.

Unfortunately for Asuna what she didn't hear is that if you force it there is a chance that you will lose your clothes in the process. Unfortunately or fortunately depends on what way you look at it, Naruto had his Sharingan enabled when it happened. He got a good view of Asuna's body as she tried to hide her self before she found herself wearing the cloak Menma had been wearing not a couple of minutes ago.

"If you would have let me finish I was saying not to force it because of the chance you will lose your clothes." Menma says in a scolding fashion.

"I'm sorry Menma I didn't mean for that." She says looking away trying not to make eye contact with the man. She unconsciously snuggled closer into his cloak before smelling it. It smelled like the wilderness. The smell of fresh air and trees.

While they were distracted by this they didn't come to notice the amount of enemies that had surrounded them. One went for a slash at Asuna but Menma dove in front of her taking the slash himself. The slash effectively destroyed his facemask showing his young handsome face. He then pulled out his Fangs and got ready in his stance once more. With a quick whisper of "Blade Dance" all of the enemies in the area soon found themselves dead and without a head. Asuna was astonished with how fast the monsters had perished. After Menma was finished with the combo he landed in a crouch position sheathing his Fangs.

As he got up he looked over to Asuna and said "Let's get training." Asuna jumped up with a renewed hope of getting this technique down and keeping her clothes on her body.

**Time Skip 1 hour**

"Asuna I think that's enough for now. Come over here and get something to eat." Menma yells to Asuna who had been working extremely hard for the past hour. She had finally gotten the technique down to the point she can keep her clothes on and still use it. This made Menma proud that she managed to get it faster than his son.

"So how about you tell me a little about yourself Menma?" Asuna asks biting into her bread.

"Well I'm married but my wife insists that I should find another woman to marry as well. I have a son named Minato that I probably will never be able to again due to certain circumstances. You have met my brother Izuna; He has a slight superiority complex that you might see I have too. We are both very powerful people who can easily beat this game if we wanted to. That is why we are going to do the boss with so little back up. Also I'm now 17 years old." As Menma finishes Asuna could do nothing but stare at him.

"Why does your wife want you to find someone to marry besides her?" Asuna couldn't help but ask this question.

"You really want to know? Most people in this game are not very powerful on the outside world. The difference between my family and those in this game is that we could destroy the world with a single snap of our fingers. My wife's name is Asuka Uchiha. You would better know her as Kami, the Goddess of Life." Menma finishes with a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Y-y-y-you are married to a GODDESS!" Asuna screamed the last part and began to stare at him. She turned away a blushing in embarrassment for stuttering in front of him.

"Yes I did, We don't get to spend much time together to so she told me that she wants me to find someone to make me happy down here not just in the heavens. After all were I'm from I was hailed as a God because of my immense strength. I'm actually immortal along with those of my blood line. After all we are the immortal Uchiha! Our flames will never die out." He says the last part puffing his chest out in pride remembering the nickname he and his brother got years ago by the enemy villages.

'So I have a chance to make him mine!' Asuna thinks in her head before smirking.

"Let's get back to training Asuna we still have a lot of ground to cover." Menma said before standing up but was pulled back down by Asuna.

"Hey Menma is it possible that you could turn me into an Uchiha?"

She was startled when he got up and began walking a few feet away before stopping. Menma turns to her and sees the determination in her eyes. He smirks before pulling out his Twin Fangs, dashing towards her he delivering a swift stab into her heart. He pulls the blade out and she notices that there is no cut or blood on the blade.

"It was a test to see if you have any darkness in your heart. If you did it would have killed you. Yes it is possible for you to become an Uchiha. All we have to do is kiss." Menma says before she does something he wasn't expecting

"YES, ILL DO IT!" She yells before sputtering words and blushing in embarrassment for seeming too eager for it to happen.

"Eager are we? Fine than but know that once it happens if will basically mean that you and I are together." Menma says his face becoming very serious about the last part.

"I understand." Asuna says, her face just as serious as his.

Menma walks over to Asuna, grabbing her hips he pulls her closer to him. Planting the kiss on her lips she freezes before melting into it. She can't hold herself back anymore. She starts running her hands through his wild mane that he calls hair. Grabbing handfuls of his hair the kiss intensifies as his tongue licks her lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. She gladly lets him in, feeling his tongue explore she begins to feel a warm feeling burn throughout her entire body. She couldn't help it. She broke the kiss and pushed him to the ground, getting on top of him she initiates another kiss. She was completely unaware to the face that her hair was growing in length every second. Menma puts his hand onto her breast kneading it as if it were dough. She felt like little shocks of lightning were running through her body whenever he touched her. She moans in delight when he grabs her ass with his free hand. He could feel her slowly grinding herself on him wanting it so badly but he controlled himself enough to break the kiss. She fell forward onto his chest, completely breath.

"That- was- my- first kiss." Asuna says between pants. Menma just smiles at her.

"So how does it feel to be an Uchiha?" Menma asks raising his eyebrow.

"It feels so good. I feel like I can run for hours now or… something else." She says grinding her hips onto his crotch.

Menma just chuckles in reply before saying "Maybe one day Asuna but for now, you need to keep training."

As soon as he finished Asuna jumped up with a renewed vigor the energy that was pulsing through her veins was unbelievable. Menma just stared at her while she began practicing the Hiraishin.

**With Izuna**

After walking a couple of miles Izuna stops in the middle of the forest and turns towards Kirito. He pulls out a pair of twin swords that were very famous in his world; the Kiba blades. After pulling the weapons off of his back he rests in a stance that he made himself in a way to counter his brother the Crossing Phoenix a stance that relies on deadly multi-angular strikes with the use of fire and lightning.

Like his brother he has moves that could destroy the entire forest with a single swipe of his sword. He stood back and rested in his stance before lunging towards a close by tree slashing it. The tree was destroyed with no effort at all.

"Now Kirito, I'm going to be teaching you this style. But know that it will take a lot of work to do.

Getting a nod from Kirito he proceeds to give her his swords which seemed to accept her as their new wielder. It took about an hour for her to get the stance down to a certain degree of being able to use it in battle. She knew that she was no where near Izuna's level but as long as she tried her hardest she could get this down.

"Kirito come take a quick break and get something to eat." Izuna yells out to the girl that he had been training for the past hour

Once Kirito had sat down next to him he handed her a piece of bread that looked like it was of the highest quality.

"Can you tell me about yourself Izuna? You seem to know a lot about me yet I know next to nothing about you." Kirito asks getting a dark look from Izuna.

"I live with my brother. I've been single for every day of my life because I was too narrow minded and wanted nothing more than to surpass my brother. Where we are from we are known as the Immortal Uchiha Brothers. For reasons that we are so strong we cannot die. We can regenerate body parts within a matter of minutes. As long as there's a single cell of our body somewhere on this world we will live for ever. That is one of the curses of the Uchiha Clan. Those who achieve power we have will live on forever. I have done and seen things that I'm not proud of." Izuna says lowering his head with tears welling up as they start to fall to the ground.

A pair of arms wrap around him. Looking up he finds that the arms belong to non other than Kirito.

"It's okay Izuna. I'm sure you had your reasons to do those things." Kirito says pulling Izuna closer.

"Izuna I'm willing to stay by your side through anything and everything that gets thrown our way."

"Kirito, You are only the 2nd person to ever say that. Now I must ask. Are you willing to be my girlfriend and become an Uchiha? This is basically a pre marriage proposal. Those who are turned into an Uchiha usually marry the ones who turn them. It is a very sacred practice. Are you willing to be the first woman to ever love me?" Izuna says staring at Kirito with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes." Kirito says without a hint of doubt or hesitation.

Izuna pulled Kirito closer, planting a firm kiss on her lips. She gave no resistance and let him take complete control. The kiss lasted for only but a couple of seconds but for the two it felt like hours. Kirito's hair began to get longer, now reaching to about her butt.

"You look beautiful Kirito-chan. But let's get back to training." Izuna says standing back up.

**Time skip: Boss Room next day**

"Now that everyone is here I will tell you that my party will take the boss and the minions on our own. We only really need you guys here to fight anything that goes your way." Menma says getting nods from everyone there thankful that none of them will die today.

As the dungeon doors open they see the boss standing there frozen staring at them. "Remember the plan everyone." Izuna yells. Everybody nodded their heads and hoped there wouldn't be any casualties in this boss fight.

Illfang stood over 2 meters tall looking at the group with his bloodthirsty red eyes. This proved to intimidate some of the lower level players who had yet to encounter something like this before. The veteran players were a little spooked but brushed it off. Illfang's choice in weapon was a large bone axe and a shield.

Izuna decides to get this fight on the road and sends a weak wind enhanced pebble to awaken the boss. Magic circles begin to spawn around the room. The other squads begin to attack the minions. Izuna nods to Menma as they both pull out their weapons of choice. Izuna wielding his famous Gunbai and Kama while Menma wielding the Twin Fangs. Izuna dashed towards the boss delivering multiple deadly swings with his Kama and deflecting every hit the boss threw at him with his Gunbai. Menma sees a giant group of enemies spawn in front of him before he gets in his crouched position. With a swift lunge forward he slashes one of the minion's heads effectively killing it. Noticing that the room is slowly being over run by the minions he crouches once more before whispering "Blade Dance" and teleporting to every minion slashing their heads off. Once he noticed the minions stop spawning he swapped his Fangs for his Kusanagi.

Illfang continued on his endless bombard of attacks which Izuna was becoming a little hard pressed to continue dodging. He had found out quickly that the boss had a rage bar which once it filled up the boss was equivalent to a floor 50 boss. Illfang managed to disarm Izuna with a powerful hit to his Gunbai leaving Izuna defenseless. Illfang launched his next attack at Izuna but before it could hit Menma jumped in front of its path and blocked it giving Izuna enough time to retrieve his weapon.

They then proceeded to fight the boss, using any sword ability they had at their disposal. If one seemed to be preparing an attack the other would already be attacking the boss to serve as a distraction in order to do their skills uninterrupted

25%

Everyone was shocked at the overwhelming team work that was just displayed as well as the amount of damage done in such a short amount of time. They saw Illfang let out a large roar and throw away his axe and shield before pulling a sword out from behind his waist.

"Hmm a Talwar that is different from what I heard from the beta testers. They said that it used a Nodachi." Menma spoke out loud only for Izuna to hear.

"It seems like Kayaba wanted to change things up a little bit from the beta tests." Izuna said in reply

Menma was pulled from his musing when the boss released several powerful hits to sword knocking it out of his hands.

Menma didn't have time to recover from the slash and was hit directly by Illfang's second slash knocking him away like a rag doll destroying his cloak and mask in the process leaving him only with his ANBU gear to be used as protection. Asuna was the first person to be by his side was worried about her boyfriends as his health bar continued to drop, she noticed it was in the red and began crying fearing for the worse. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand run across her cheek she looked down to see Menma smiling softly at her. She placed her head onto his chest crying in joy that he was still alive. He ran his hand through her hair which had a black tint to it now.

"Menma lets finish this once and for all." Izuna said to his brother knowing that a simple slash like that couldn't actually kill him.

"Wait here Asuna, I promise we will go to the hot springs later." He said with a smile giving Asuna a heated kiss which he reluctantly let go of soon after.

Menma stood up sharing a nod with his brother everyone who had been killing the left over minions took a step back remembering what he had said the day before. Both brothers stood side by side Standing tall Izuna had discarded his cloak knowing it would only get in the way. They formed a single hand seal and breathed in.

LIMIT BREAK: TWIN DRAGONS OF ANNIALATION!

Two Golden dragons flew from fire that had formed around them twisting and interlocking with each other before stopping and hovering above them. Once they felt that the attack was at its fullest power they slammed their hands downward sending the dragon towards the boss. Once it hit Illfang it blew up in a wall of majestic fire. The flames soon became deep shades of purple, black and blue, all representing the color of Menma's and Izuna's energy. Once the flames died down there was nothing left of the boss besides an exclamation point. Menma walked over to it and clicked it causing a small window to pop up. The window read:

CONGRADULATIONS!

Last Hit Rare item

Cloak of Midnight

Rare

Cloak of the Flash

Ultra rare

Menma sent the Cloak of Midnight to Kirito and the Cloak of the Flash to Asuna. The Cloak of the Flash was all white with red flames licking the bottom.

Everyone stood there shocked at what they had just witnessed. These men in front of them weren't just some new players, no they were something else they had just beat a boss who still had more than half its health in a single move. They were too stunned to say anything as the four players walked passed them. The first person who got out of his stunned state was Kibaou.

"How is that even possible you cheaters! I bet you two were beta-testers also!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the small group of players.

Menma and Izuna looked at each other before looking at Kibaou and bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"You really think we are cheaters, and Beta-Testers? I will have you know that they are nothing compared to us. Most of those Beta Testers didn't even know how to use the Menu's properly. We are on a completely different level than those Beta-Testers. We will tell you one thing and one thing only, Do not mess with the Akatsuki or else you will perish just like that boss did." Menma finishes with a maniacal laugh before equipping his Cloak of the Red Dawn. Izuna soon equipped his soon after.

"We are done here lets go Izuna, You two come along as well Kirito, Asuna." Menma says not sparing a single glance at the people behind him as he walks to the exit of the room.

As both brothers walked out of the Dungeon, Kirito and Asuna followed closely behind them. Wondering why they had just done what they did. Once they had reached the exit Menma turned towards the girls.

"You both may join Akatsuki if you choose to. We are an organization that only currently has 3 members but we are trying to find 10. Are you two willing to join?" Menma asks staring at the two girls.

"I'm willing to go anywhere you are going Menma-kun. I thought I already made that clear to you last night." Asuna says with a blush before doing a small salute.

"I'm willing to go anywhere Izuna-kun goes so count me in." Kirito says giving a small bow.

"Good here is your rings and Cloaks. You don't have to wear the cloaks at all times for me and Izuna probably wont but it is simply your choice if you want to or not, but the ring is indeed mandatory." Menma says handing Asuna a ring that has the Kanji for Nanabi while giving Kirito one with the Kanji for Sanbi. They notice that Menma has a ring that says Juubi while Madara has one that says Kyuubi.

"Asuna as your first mission I want you to join the guild Knights of the Blood Oath. Tell Heathcliff that I sent you his way and he will be glad to accept you. I want Kirito to go and scout out any potential members. I know that there is a man that you taught when he first joined the game. I want you to go and recruit him." Menma says giving Kirito a cloak and a ring with the Kanji Yonbi.

"I believe we need someone who is good at obtaining information." Izuna tells his brother remembering how great Zetsu was at getting any information that they needed.

"I already have that covered. It is a girl named Argo who I met quite a while back. She had already joined us. I gave her the Nibi ring. She reminded me of a cat so it only seemed fitting that I give her that ring." Menma finishes with a small chuckle.

He abruptly stops when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He turns around to find that the arms belong to none other than Asuna who was yet again crying in his chest. "Its okay Asuna, we will see each other again someday." He finished with a heated kiss on the lips. Once again they found themselves on the ground with both Izuna and Kirito looking at them while blushing.

Menma stands up pulling Asuna up with him and started brushing off his cloak. He then gives Asuna a small peck on the lips. Leaning close to her ear he whispers "Don't worry Asuna the time will come when it actually happens. Oh and by the way Argo said she doesn't mind sharing if that is okay with you." Once Menma was about to pull away he's was stopped in his tracks by Asuna "And I don't mind sharing with her either. Just make sure that day comes soon." Menma gets a slight bloody nose at the thought of it.

"Let's go Menma." Izuna says getting a nod from his older brother as the two begin to walk away.

Once they were out of the dungeon and onto the second floor Izuna turned to Menma with a questioning look and asks "What did she tell you?"

Menma stood there for a second before getting a far away look in his eyes. After about a minute he was snapped back to reality by his brother. He looked at him before telling him "She said she didn't mind sharing me with Argo in bed."

The response was almost instantaneous, Izuna shot back with a giant nose bleed while Menma just had a silly smile on his face at the thought of it. Oh the next couple of years are going to be very fun indeed. Menma just shakes his head walking over to his brother.

"Idiot." Menma mumbles under his breathe before picking his brother up and placing him on his back.

Menma began walking towards the nearest town which was about three to four miles away from the dungeon entrance. Once he got to the town he was surprised to find a few people already there. "It seems that they used the main teleporter to get here." Menma says while trying to find the nearest Inn. Once he got there he paid for two rooms for both him and Izuna that had a single bed in each. Once he walked in he laid Izuna on his bed and went to his room and fell onto his own bed, only bothering to take off his Akatsuki Cloak.

He began to stare out of the Window to see people smiling, laughing, and having a good time. He closed his eyes before getting up and walking to the door. Looking back he sees that his brother is still asleep and decides to go and get a drink at the local bar.

It was a small but enjoyable walk; he had found out that the Inn they were staying at was actually about 3 buildings away from the bar. Once he got to the bar he sat down at the counter and ordered a bottle of sake and a saucer. The bartender nodded and left before coming back with a very expensive bottle of Sake and two saucers. Menma looked at the man with confusion before the bartender pointed to the seat beside him which was now occupied with none other that Argo.

**WARNING: LIME: Skip it if you don't like them.**

"Its nice seeing you here, Argo." Menma says giving the smaller girl a hug.

"You too Menma. From what I hear you and Izuna put up quite the show earlier today in the fight against Illfang." Argo says

"Yea, we wanted to have some fun in the fight and we did. You want some?" Menma says pouring Sake in both of the saucers.

"Gladly." Argo says before taking the other saucer.

"Cheers to a successful raid with no casualties!" Menma says holding his saucer up.

"Cheers." Argo says tapping hers against his before they down the contents.

"This stuff is good. Might order a second bottle if we finish this one soon." Menma says getting a nod from Argo.

Drink by drink Argo and Menma caught up with each other. By the end of it they didn't order only one more but two more bottles of Sake which they gladly drank. Once they left the bar they decided to go back to Menma's room. Once they had gotten in Argo pushed Menma up against the wall, claiming his lips is a heated kiss. While in the kiss Argo began taking her clothes off starting with her cloak than her shirt, leaving her in only her pants and a Bra. Menma on the other hand took off everything but his underwear. The kiss continued before they decided to find their way to the bed. Pushing Menma onto the bed Argo began to undress herself more. Discarding her Bra and pants she then climbed on top of Menma and began grinding her hips against his waist. Menma grabs a hold of Argo before pulling her closer and claiming one of her nipples in his mouth.

"AHH Menma-kun that feels so good!" Argo moans in delight.

After Menma had finished that one he switched to the other one, kneading the breast that wasn't getting any attention. He then turns her over putting her on her back. He gets up before standing between her legs. He began to slowly slide her panties down to show her cleanly shaved pussy.

"Hmm? Argo-chan were you prepared for this?" He asks not waiting for an answer but instead put his mouth in front of her pussy and began eating her out.

"OOOH IT FEELS SO GOOD MENMA-KUN! MORE PLEASE!" Argo screams out wrapping her legs around his head pushing him closer to her private area.

"AHH MENMA-KUN I'M CUMMING!" She yells giving his head a death clamp in between her legs as she comes.

After she came Menma got back onto the bed and closed his eyes not thinking that he will get anything. He is surprised to feel his underwear sliding off. Opening his eyes he sees Argo in between his legs pulling his underwear down. Once they were off she took his penis in her hand and started pumping up and down. Menma lets out an approving grunt as she begins to quicken her pace. After a couple of minutes she took him into her mouth and started to suck. His dick reached the back of her throat every time she pulled him all the way in.

She begins to go faster and faster.

"Argo-chan that feels so good! Faster!" He groans out making her go faster.

"ARGO-CHAN I'M GOING TO CUM!" Menma groans causing her to go faster. The pressure kept building and building before Menma let go, shooting the cum flowing into Argo's mouth which she gladly swallowed every drop. Licking her lips she climbs on top of Menma and kisses him before stopping and staring straight into his eyes.

"I love you, Argo-chan." Menma says with a small smile.

"I love you too, Menma-kun." Argo says before they both drift off to sleep.

**Lime End**

**Time Skip: The next morning.**

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Menma mumbles to himself.

Being woken up by the light that shone through his window Menma slowly opened his eyes to find some weight on his chest. Fully opening his eyes he sees Argo sleeping quietly on his chest. Then the memories began to flow in. Turns out the entire time he had his Sharingan on.

"Oh, yea that's what happened." Menma says before drifting back to sleep. Just wanting to stay like he was for a while longer.

End of chapter 1

Author Note:

Alright Guys this is my remake of my old story Naruto Uchiha: Sword Art Admin.

The stories will have similar plots but they will be far different from each other.

I have decided to try and post a chapter every Monday.

Each chapter I'm setting a goal of at least 10k words per chapter so I can hit that 150k word goal I've set.

I hope you all like the remake. I'm putting a lot more time and effort into these stories for you guys.

Thanks for reading!

C'ya in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online.

Chapter 2: Revelations

Start!

It has been over seven months since the first boss had been defeated. The rumors of the "Akatsuki" had been going around. Many people feared the men who destroyed the boss with very little effort. As of now Menma was sitting at a table surrounded by a group of people that he had just met.

"Cheers!" everyone yelled raising their silver glasses into the air before taking a drink.

"Cheers." Menma says very confused on how he ended up in his current situation.

"Here's to the man who saved us all! Cheers!" the blonde member of the group says getting a cheer from his friends

"Thank you very much Menma." The small girl with black hair says.

"It was nothing, really it is no problem." Menma says waving his hands in front of him is a small defensive gesture.

"I was really scared. Then when you came to save me, I was so happy." Sachi says wiping a tear from her eye.

After Sachi is done talking Keita approaches Menma and says "Ah. Menma-san I don't mean to be rude but what level are you?"

Menma thinks for a minute before saying "About 25 or so."

As Menma says this he looks up to check his health and level which currently showed that he was level 63. Both Izuna and he thought it would be a good idea to drop their levels a bit to avoid being detected for their huge health bars.

"Oh you're not that different from ours, it's amazing that you are still a solo player." Keita says trying not to offend Menma.

"You don't have to be so polite, Keita. We solo players focus more on isolated enemies where as people in guilds can go after larger groups of enemies to gain more experience points more efficiently." Menma explains to the guild leader.

Backing away from Menma, Keita says "Well how about you join our guild as a token of gratitude."

Menma was about to answer when he was interrupted by Keita once more "The only person we have to hold off any enemies is Tetsuo, a mace user."

"I was also hoping to change Sachi to a sword and shield user, so that she could fight in the front instead of being on pure defense. The only problem is that she isn't to sure that she can do it. Do you think you can show her the ropes?" He says patting the girl on the head.

"Hey don't talk about me like I'm useless. I can't just go and fight out in the front lines. I'd just scared that's all." Sachi says pouting which made her look incredibly cute in Menma's opinion.

"You've always been a scaredy-cat Sachi." Keita says making Sachi pout more. Everyone around them just laughs before Keita turns towards Menma and says

"Everyone in our guild is from our schools computer research group Ah, but don't worry, I'm sure you will fit in quickly." Keita smiles at Menma.

Menma clenches his fists looking around the room at the members before stopping on Sachi. "Fine, I will join your guild."

"Awesome!" Keita yells before sending Menma an invite to the Moonlit Black Cats.

Menma closed his eyes before accepting the request. "First things first we need to get you all too a little higher level than you are now. You wont be catching up with the clearers anytime soon with your current gear and levels." Menma says getting nods from each of the members. Looking towards Sachi he sends her a trade request. Once she accepts it he looks at her before giving her single item. The Sword of Seals. It is an all black Chokuto with red rune like writing running throughout the entire blade.

"Wow that's a really cool looking sword you got there Sachi." Keita says examining the blade by his guild member's hip.

"Thank you Menma-san." Sachi says bowing in gratitude for the powerful weapon.

Menma looks at Sachi straight in the eyes and says "Do not let that weapon out of your sights. It is far too powerful for some power hungry maniac to get their hands on it." Sachi nodded knowing not to mess around right now.

"Hai!" Sachi says bowing.

**Time Skip Next day**

Menma stood there observing the guild as they fought the mantis. For the most part they were doing a good job but they were a little rough around the edges. He noticed that the mantis turned its attention towards Sachi who was unready for the attack. Jumping in, he deflected the attack.

"Switch"

As he said that the mace user, Tetsuo, jumped in and delivered the final blow effectively killing it. Level Up!. Everyone crowded around Tetsuo in celebration. The guild decided that it was about time for lunch and went and sat underneath a tree near the town walls.

Keita and Menma were sitting by themselves over in an open area.

"With you in our guild Menma-san we will sure get to the front lines in no time!" Keita says while eating a small piece of bread.

"Indeed we will." Menma says gaining a far away look in his eyes. He was thinking about everyone He was wondering how Argo was doing, How Asuna was getting a long in her guild, especially how his brother was doing. He let out a sigh, his brother was probably causing trouble like usual.

"Menma-san."

"Hmm?"

"What is the difference between us and the people in the front lines?"

"Well they have the best grinding spots while we don't. They are also more likely to die than us." Menma says closing his eyes. He himself couldn't wait to get to the front lines. He always thrived and lived off of battle. It was his Uchiha blood calling him to go to battle.

"Oh. I see, do you think one day we will be able to get there?"

"Yea, but from what I heard it is a very scary place. You have to be prepared for anything, even death." Menma says with a serious look on his face.

"Hey Keita what are you guys talking about?" the blonde member of their guild asked.

"We were talking about the front lines." Keita says with a small smile

Menma just stared at his guild while they played around. He knew they could get to the front lines. His heart ached the want to battle was getting much harder to control. The want to be surrounded, to be out numbered, to do the impossible. He closed his eyes knowing that one day he will have to go out and fight once more.

"Come on guys lets get back to the Inn, Its getting dark out here." Keita says getting nods from his guild members.

They made there way to the inn and bought separate rooms. They had met up in Keita's room because he had something to tell them.

"I have good news guys." He says with a smile.

"Over the last day we managed to get enough money to buy a guild house. So while you guys are out grinding tomorrow ill be going to buy ourselves a guild house." When he finished the guild stared cheering happy to finally get a guild hall.

After they were done celebrating Menma thought that it would be a good idea to go out to a higher level area to get a few extra col. Once he got out there he found a man with red hair fighting off a Hell Hound. The man took notice to Menma and killed the monster.

"Hey Menma haven't heard from you in quite some time." Klein says walking up to Menma.

"I've been good Klein. I see that you've taken a liking to the ring." Menma says as more of a rhetorical question.

"Yea I noticed that when I wear it I'm much stronger and more flexible." Klein says flexing his arms.

"Well that is the ring of the four tailed Monkey, Son Goku, so I would imagine that it would give those types of effects." Menma says informing Klein what the ring meant.

"I see you've joined a guild? Who are they?"

"It's a small guild called Moonlit Black Cats. They are un aware of my current level."

"Well that's cool man; I'm just leveling up with my guild over there." He says pointing towards the people fighting the hounds.

"Well I better get going I'm going to be up in the higher floors for the rest of the night." Menma says before walking off.

Once Menma got to a small open field he sat in the center of in and meditated. He was sitting there in peace before he got a message. Opening his menu he finds that Kayaba had sent him a message.

Messages:

Heathcliff

Hey Menma its Heathcliff, I must say thank you for my newest commander. She is pretty good when it comes to fighting I dare say that one day she could match myself. But that's not what I'm messaging you for. Within the next few days I'm going to tell every one of yours and Izuna's status as Admins. It could go one of two ways. You will either be the most feared people on the server or they will accept you because of your past help. Or a strange mixture of the both. I wanted to give you a heads up on what to expect.

See you soon.

Menma just sighed knowing that it was going to be a long couple of days.

Menma sat in the empty clearing. His charka was flowing out of him and into with wilderness. Doing this gave him the ability to connect with nature in a way Hashirama did. He was able to sense every monster and player on the floor. Sighing he began to stand up and walk towards the city they had been staying.

Once he had gotten into the town he received a message from Keita

Keita

Hey Sachi has gone missing and we need you to go and find her. Please bring her back safe! Thanks a lot.

Menma stared at the message for a moment before closing it. Activating his Sharingan he could see Sachi sitting near the bridge in the middle of the town. He walked there as a brisk pace before staring down at her for a moment. He made him self known by simply grunting.

"Oh Menma it's just you." Sachi says looking back down to the ground.

"Might I ask why you ran away?" Menma says looking down at Sachi.

"I'm afraid of dying. I'm a coward who hides inside the walls of the town at all times."

"The fear of dying is something you must vanquish. You will get no where in life if you fear death. Where I am from everyday was life or death. This game is child's play compared to the everyday life of there I called home for so long." Menma thinks back to Konoha. Closing his eyes he lets out a small chuckle remembering his old home.

There was a long silence after that neither wanted to ruin the silence.

"Menma, do you want to leave this game together?"

"Are you proposing a double suicide?"

"No, if I wasn't afraid of dying I would be out in the front lines fighting and not here cowering behind the town walls for safety."

"This game will be beat one day Sachi. I promise you that you will be alive till the end." Menma says smiling at the young girl a few feet away from him.

Looking towards the sky he notices that the Moon is already in the middle of the sky. Sighing to himself he turns towards Sachi and says "Well Sachi it is getting late. Let's go back to the Inn for tonight." Getting a nod from Sachi they both get up and began walking back towards the Inn.

Once they were back to the Inn Menma walked up to his room. As he opened the door he noticed that Sachi was still behind him. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow she blushed.

"Can I stay with you tonight Menma?" Sachi asked turning her face, a little embarrassed by the question.

Menma just stared at her for a minute before he patted her on the head and said "Sure I don't mind the extra company."

Sachi smiled at him before following him into the room. Menma changed into an outfit that consisted of a skin tight no sleeve shirt and pair of baggy pants. Sachi changed into a pair of light blue pajamas before getting into the bed. Menma walked to the opposite side of the bed before getting in himself.

"Do you think they will ever finish this game?" Sachi asks turning towards Menma.

"I'm certain of it." Menma says staring at her with a smile.

"Menma can you hold me?" Sachi asks as a blush creeps up on her face.

"I don't see why not." Menma says as Sachi slides over into his chest.

"Sachi, I want to tell you something my mother always told me when I was younger. 'One day the caged birds will fly once more.' I never understood what she meant by that. For once I believe that this is where the phrase comes in the most. We are the birds and this game is our cage." Menma says putting his arms around Sachi's waist only to hear a small snore. Looking down he sees that Sachi is fast asleep, chuckling he closes his eyes and lets his tiredness overtake him.

**Time Skip: Next day: Town Square.**

"Well guys I'm off to buy our guild hall!" Keita says before standing on the teleporter pad and saying Teleport: Town of Beginners.

"Hey guys want to go to a higher rank dungeon?" Ducker says getting nods of agreement from the other guild members.

"Why not just stick with the mob grinding?" Menma says questioning their decision.

"Yea it works well but over all it is pretty slow, And why should we worry? There isn't anything that you can't handle down here Menma." Ducker says.

"Fine let's get going."

Once they got to the dungeon Menma took his usual spot in the back of the group. He wanted to let the lower levels have a chance at leveling up so he tended to stick to the back of the group. They fought through a few Skeletons before Ducker noticed a small hidden area within the dungeon. Narrowing his eyes be walks towards the room, he readied his Twin Fangs just in case that this was some sort of trap. He didn't see this room on the map before, his Version of the map was already complete.

Walking into the room he noticed that the room was white with blue lines running through it. Once Ducker opened the chest the door closed and the room became red. Taking everyone by surprise they tried to teleport out but quickly found out that their efforts were useless. More monsters began to poor into the room, Menma was about to use blade dance before he noticed that there was a 20 second cool down left on it. Cursing under his breath he began to cut down every monster in sight. The mobs began to spawn more and more until it finally overwhelmed the small guild. Each member was cut down until it was only Sachi and Menma left in the room. Before he could activate Blade Dance Sachi was finally killed. His eyes turned red before black flames began to dance around him. He sent the flames in all directions killing every mob in the area.

He just stood there before closing his eyes they were heavily bleeding from over using his Sharingan abilities. He opened a console in front of him and put it onto voice commands. "Admin Commands: Revival." He said. In a bright light each of the guild members appeared in front of him. Their eyes were wide with shock, they had just died how could they possibly be alive again? Before they could ask everyone heard a loud voice rumble through the realm.

"Players of Sword Art Online, This is Kayaba Akihiko Speaking just to tell you that I decided to give you all a gift to help you in your endeavor to the end of this game. This gift comes by the names of Izuna and Menma. They are both players that I have given Admin status to help you all end this game with as few casualties as possible. You may know these two people as the Leaders of the Dark Guild The Akatsuki but be re assured they only have that status to make people avoid them. They will be helping you complete this game. I've made it so even I cannot end the game myself so neither can they! Have fun all of you!" Kayaba finishes.

The members of the Moonlit Black Cats could only stare at Menma. They were shocked that he was probably the most powerful player in this entire game. Menma only stared at them for a second before turning his back towards them. "I guess this is goodbye. It was nice knowing you all." He says leaving the guild and equipping his Cloak of the Red Dawn.

Once he left the dungeon he sighed before teleporting to go and find his brother.

**Time Skip: December 24**

"It's been a while since I last say you, Argo." Menma says sitting on a bench next to a hooded woman. She was slowly scooting towards him, until she was finally at his side.

"Yea after that night we haven't said so much as a word to each other." Argo says cuddling into his side.

"So do you have any information I might need?" Menma asks putting his arm around the smaller girl.

"Only that there is a special Christmas event that will be happening soon." Argo says getting a sigh from Menma.

"I think ill pass on this one." Menma says

"Ya know, Menma, we are underneath mistletoe right now." Argo says pointing above them.

Sure enough when Menma looked above them there was 3 small red mistletoe hanging above them. He chuckled before capturing Argo's lips in a small passionate kiss. They held the kiss for as long as they could. They finally pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"I love you Menma-kun."

"I love you too, Argo-chan."

They spent the rest of their time together talking and hanging around the Christmas tree.

"I wish this night will never end." Argo says under her breath but loud enough for Menma to catch what she said.

"As do I Argo-chan, As do I." Menma says with a small smile.

**Time Skip 1 Month. **

Menma had been walking for days without any sort of direction in mind. He was thinking about everyone back in the Nations. More specifically he was thinking back about how his son, Minato, was doing. He truly wanted to spend some time with his son. He was as proud as any father at his son's accomplishments. He became a SS class Shinobi, mastered the Hiraishin to its maximum capabilities. They only thing that he regretted the most was that he was never able to spend and alone time with his son. The only time they had ever spent with each other was in front of the Allied Shinobi army.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a fight going on nearby. He sensed that there were only about 5 people from one side still alive. He guessed that they were the ones that had been attacked. Rushing towards the clearing he found a group of about 40 people attacking a small guild of 6 people one was almost dead. Closing his eyes he pulled his hood up before walking between the groups.

"Who the hell are you!?" The leader from the attackers demanded.

"You may know me by many names, White Wolf, The God of Wind, but the one you may know me best as is the Leader of the Infamous Dark guild The Akatsuki." Once he finished the reactions were almost instant.

"You are a liar! An Akatsuki member would never be in such a low level area!" A woman with red hair screamed.

Menma only sighed before pulling his Kusanagi out and channeling lightning Chakra into it. Everyone in the clearing stiffened not knowing what he was doing.

"I will give you one chance, leave now and you will all be spared. If you stay it will be your undoing members of Titans Hand." Menma says before a giant ten tailed beast appeared behind him.

"You are nothing but a fake! Kill him!" The leader of the group yelled. The members obeyed running towards Menma.

"Very well than. You lives are now forfeit." He finishes, dashing towards the giant group of enemies. With a single slash he took out 2 people

The next group of people thought that they could win by sneak attack but it ended with a sword to their skulls. Menma took out a few Hiraishin Kunai and began teleporting throughout the battle field laying waste to everyone around him. His movements were relaxed and slower than usual. He didn't see these people as any sort of threat to him. He took his eyes off of the grunts to turn towards the leader who could only stare at him in shock. While he wasn't paying attention the grunts managed to take 2 of the other guild member's hostage.

"Give up or else they die!" One of the grunts yelled. Before the leader could say anything the grunt was cut down by a clone of Menma.

"You thought that I didn't have my own tricks up my sleeve?" Menma says before hundreds of clones began to pour out of the woods surrounding the Titans hand members.

"I want you to kill all of them besides the leader." Menma says getting only flashes of white from his clones. Once the leader was left Menma stared walking towards her.

"It's a shame that someone so beautiful would do something so stupid as to anger an Akatsuki member, especially the leader. You were a fool and as your punishment I will allow you to leave but remember. You life is forfeit if any of my members or I see you ever again." Menma says walking towards the small guild who was cowering in fear of the man that just killed so many people.

"I do not wish to harm any of you. I just wanted to make sure that you are all okay." He says getting nods from all of them. He gave them a few Max health potions in order to heal up completely.

He began walking for a while more until he finally caught up to his brother.

"Izuna."

"Menma."

"How was your day?" Izuna asks his older brother.

"Interesting to say the least. I saved a small guild from an orange guild." Menma says with a small yawn.

"Well let's get going to floor 35. I hear that there is a pretty good mob area down there." Izuna says.

**Floor 35: Lost Forest**

"The forest is nice" Izuna thinks out loud as he walks aimlessly through the forest with his brother. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Kirito. In his eyes she was beautiful, her long raven black hair, her midnight black eyes, but the one part that got him the most was the way she acted. It reminded him so much of him that even he couldn't deny it.

"Brother, I have something that needs to be done. I will regroup with you in a while." Menma says as Izuna goes back to his day dreaming.

Izuna was pulled from his thoughts when he heard an ear piercing scream from the distance. Menma turned to Izuna before nodding, thinking fast Izuna bolts to a nearby clearing to find a little girl surrounded by ape like monsters. He were about to unsheathe their weapons until He saw another player strike down the monsters before He could. Izuna smiled at the realization of who the player was.

"Are you okay?" Kirito asks the young girl. Who was on the ground crouched above what appeared to be a feather.

"I'm fine, but Pina…" She couldn't finish what she was saying before she started to cry again.

"What is your name? Mine is Kirito."

"M-my n-name is S-silica." She says between sobs.

"Well Silica there is a way for you to get your pet back."

Before Silica could answer they hear the bushes ruffle thinking it was a monster or worse Player killer they both jump up and get into a fighting stance.

"There will be no need for that you two, I do not come to make harm to either of you." The masked figure says walking toward the two of them.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!" Kirito yells at the man

"Aww Kirito-chan has is really been that long since you've last seen me that you no longer recognize my voice?"

"I-Izuna-kun? Is that you?"

"Why yes it is Kirito-chan. So from what I heard you are you are going to take this little girl to get her pet revived? Well if you are a tamer than I have a gift for you. I will tag along and help you two when it is needed only if hatch and take care of the contents in this egg." He finishes handing her an egg that has a small nine tailed fox imprinted onto it.

"Deal!" Silica says without hesitation taking the egg and putting it into her side pocket.

"Very well, let us get going to the next town our houses are too far away to reach within a couple of hours." Izuna says while Kirito nods in agreement.

**Time skip Floor: 35 Mishe**

"Now that we are here lets find the nearest Inn." Izuna says getting nods of agreement from both of his traveling companions.

As they walk into the town Silica encountered two of her fans. They were then scared away by the ominous aura that Izuna had around him.

"Thank you Izuna. They never leave me alone." Silica says with a slight bow before they continue walking to the Inn.

As they walked into the inn Izuna stops for a second sensing that they were being followed but brushed it off because he could easily crush anyone who got in their was and still be considered a green player.

"What do you mean there's only two Inn rooms available?!" Kirito yells getting just about every ones attention in the room.

"It seems like one of us is going to have to share a room with the other." Izuna says not bothered by the fact at all.

Kirito and Silica both turn their heads away hoping he doesn't notice their blushes, which he did, and started walking up the stairs to where their rooms are located.

"Ill share the room with you, Izuna-Kun." Kirito says once they had arrived at their rooms.

"Are you sure of this, Kirito-chan?" Getting a nod from the girl he just shrugs his shoulders and walks into his room.

Once they get into the room Izuna takes off his cloak and mask. Kirito thinks to herself while blushing 'He's so hot.'

They both started stripping down to just their underwear. They looked at each other one thought finally reached their mind. There is only one bed.

"You can take the bed." Izuna says

"No you were the one who paid for the rooms you should get the bed." Kirito argues.

"Haha Kirito-chan I slept on a rock throne for many years I am use to being uncomfortable."

"What do you mean by that?" she asks.

"Lets sit down and I shall tell you my story." He answers her.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Judging by your looks id say about 17 maybe 18."

"Ah that's where you're wrong Kirito-chan. You see I have lived for many decades. I myself forgot how old I truly am but I am around 148 years old. My brother, Menma on the other hand is about 153. We do not come from this world. Where we came from it was life or death every day. I myself was regarded as one of the most dangerous men in the world just underneath my brother. Before we came here we both had a similar goal. True World Peace. I myself played the villain while my brother played the hero. During the war that I started I killed hundreds of thousands of people. Everything went as we planned by the end of the war my brother had revived every person I killed. Including his only son Minato. We were taken by Kami-sama to this world to help Kayaba in this game. Kayaba isn't the big bad person you know him as. His goal is for the good of thousands of people. He chose Menma and me to become Admins of this game in order to help people clear it and win. He wants us to make people stronger in order to counter the up and coming threat. As our power is now, we can easily crush any one who stands in our way. We could clear this game if we so felt like it. The problem is that we are technically the 2nd to last bosses in the game while Kayaba himself is the last boss you will have to fight. By the end of the game Kirito-chan you will have to kill me and Asuna will have to kill Menma."

Kirito sat there her eyes wide in fear; tears began streaming down her face before she hugged Izuna "I can't lose another person I love. No I will not lose another I will find a way to get us all out of this game. Don't leave me Izuna-kun! Please don't do it." She whispers as she falls asleep in his arms

"It seems we are going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He says putting Kirito under the covers and sliding himself in as well.

**Time skip: Next day Floor 47**

"I thought you said that this place spawned a lot of monsters?" Silica says looking around not finding anything but flowers.

"There usually is but because I'm here with you nothing will spawn due to the level difference." Izuna explains to the small girl.

"Oh I see now! Thank you so much for helping me you two!" She says with a smile

"There is no need to thank us just yet young one we have yet to revive your partner."

The walk through Memorial Hill was uneventful because of Izuna's high level but over all it was peaceful and spent mostly in silence. Before long they arrived at the area in which the Flower spawns.

"Silica, the owner of the pet is the one who must revive the animal. You get the flower from right there." He finishes pointing at the small podium in front of them.

Silica runs toward the podium to see a small white flower starting to grow as she approaches it. She grabs the base of the flower giving it a small tug the flowers base shatters into small pixels leaving only and a small flower in her hand which she quickly places it into her inventory.

"Revive Pina when we arrive at the Inn it is too dangerous out here even with me here to revive her just yet."

Getting a nod from Silica they begin walking once more. Soon they approach a small bridge in which Izuna stops suddenly and turns to the girls. Holding his hand out with two crystals in them.

"If this goes south I want you two to teleport away if I say so. This teleport will put you directly at my house on Floor 83. Stay at least 30 feet behind me. I don't want either of you to be effected by this."

Turning around again he walks onto the bridge and stops. "You can come out now Rosalia or should I say the Leader of the Orange Guild Titans Hand." After he says this a woman with red hair and a spear walks into the clearing.

"You must have a pretty high detection level to be able to have sensed me there."

"Hn. I thought my older brother told you that if any members of the Akatsuki ever saw you again with these fools you will die." Izuna says making her laugh at what he had said.

"Well your older brother is a fool isn't he? Thinking that I would just abandon all of this, I get so much money off of doing this. Why would I ever stop I doubt you are a member of Akatsuki anyway, don't they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them? We will fight or you could just leave all your stuff here and leave with your lives." She says snapping her fingers. From the tree line all of her guild members walk out armed and ready to attack.

"Ill tell you what, we will fight and I will give your men 5 seconds to kill me. I won't move a muscle."

One of the guild members recognizes the man in front of them. "Rosalia this isn't just a normal player, he is a front line player who goes by too many names to even remember them all but most people know him as the God of Fire!"

"Ha a frontline player here? That's some kind of joke! You heard the man! Kill him!" She yells as all of the members run at Izuna.

They were using every skill they had to inflict damage onto him. They were slashing, stabbing, hacking away at him. True to his words he had yet to move even an inch.

"Why aren't you guys killing him?" Rosalia yells from the side lines.

"We've thrown everything we have at him and he's still at full health!" one of the guild members yelled back to her.

"Hmmm impressive you manage 400 damage in 10 seconds. But too bad for you, like my brother, my rejuvenation skill is around 2000 per 10 seconds. In other words we cannot die unless it is a skill designed to kill its target on contact." He says shocking everyone around him.

"Now that you have had your time to attack it is my turn. Prepare yourselves to feel the wrath of Madara Uchiha!" He yells as a blue exoskeleton enveloped his entire body. An image of a giant rust orange fox appears above Izuna as he laughs like a mad man.

"You should be honored to see my Susanoo before you perish!" He yells scaring everyone who heard him.

"Now be gone worms!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he swung his sword a single time killing ever guild member besides Rosalia. Rosalia could do nothing but stand there as each of her guild members dropped to the ground, dead, the giant blue monster then set his sights on her. Fearing for her life she stumbled back. She tried to run but found both of her legs missing and Izuna standing above her with a teleport crystal in his hand.

"This is the end of your terror, Rosalia" He says slamming the crystal into her teleporting her to the Jail.

"Let's keep going. We have a lot of ground to cover before it gets dark out." He says ignoring the shocked looks on the girls faces.

**Time Skip: Floor 35 Mishe**

Once the group got back to the inn they all went back to Izuna's room. The girls sat on the bed while Izuna chose to stand.

"Who's Madara Uchiha?" Kirito asked the question that had been eating at her since she heard the name.

Izuna just stared at her closing his eyes for a second before opening them revealing his Sharingan "I am Madara Uchiha." He answers her before looking at silica.

"The egg will be hatching soon. Also revive your companion before it is too late."

Silica takes the egg, the flower, and Pina's Heart out of her inventory and rests them on the bed besides each other. She then put the flower over Pina's heart and dropped a small drop of its contents onto the feather. In a bright flash of light Pina jumped at Silica rubbing its face against her own. As this was happening Izuna noticed the egg was beginning to crack. Staring at is for a few seconds the egg's shell was destroyed into little pixels in front of there eyes.

"Ugh what hit me and why am I so damn small?" the fox says to no one in particular. He then notices the three people in the room besides him. He begins to eye the man with the mask carefully until it dawns on who he is.

"MADARA! I know it's you, you bastard! Come here so I can rip you apart!" The Kyuubi yells at Izuna

"Ah Kurama you are finally awake I see! We are no longer in the Nations but in what these people call a video game. I owe _HIM_ enough to put you into this world as well. I am going to need you to protect this little girl from harm until the game ends." The now known Kurama stops his yelling and lies down on the bed beside Silica closing his eyes.

"So he's in here too? Well this is an offer I can't deny! But remember Madara I still hate you for what you did to me all those years back." The now named Kurama says finally looking at the younger girl who he was tasked to protect.

"Kirito-chan we must get going. We will be sticking together from now on as I am your teacher I will be teaching you all that I know to survive."

Chapter End!

Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Sorry it's a bit late I've had a rough week. I'm going to be out of town for the next two weeks and I might not be brining my laptop with me. Sorry for the shorter chapter. Ill try to start posting better chapters a bit later. I'm going to be adding in 4 OC at the GGO arc.

See ya guys in the next chapter!


End file.
